Liliana Barba
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|230px thumb|Liliana Barba con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñon, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|Liliana y Hilary Duff Liliana Barba (nacida el 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con 17 años de trayectoria. Es reconocida por haber sido la segunda voz de Carlitos Finster en Rugrats y Rugrats crecidos, en el anime de InuYasha por darle a vida a Sango, a Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach, Tea Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! e interpretar regularmente a actrices como Lucy Liu, Penélope Cruz y Hilary Duff. Además, ha interpretado a la Pata Daisy de la serie Mickey Mouse desde Mickeymanía, cambiándole la personalidad al igual que Tress MacNeille en la versión en inglés original y actualmente interpreta a Poisandra en Power Rangers: Dino Charge Carlitorugrats.png|'Carlitos Finster' (2da. voz) de Aventuras en pañales. Número_86.jpg|Número 86 de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Sango2.png|Sango de Inuyasha. Tea Gardner.png|'Tea Gardner' en Yu-Gi-Oh! Rukia_Kukichi.gif|'Rukia Kuchiki' de Bleach. 740full-poisandra.jpg|Poisandra en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Daisy.jpg|Liliana interpreta a la Pata Daisy desde inicios del siglo XXI. Kurenaimusumet.gif|Kurenai Mishina / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras Otohime_Mutsumi.png|Otohime Mutsumi de Love Hina. Profile_art_-_Venus_McFlytrap.jpg|Venus McFlytrap de la serie animada Monster High. Voz_de_duchess_en_ever_after_high.jpg|voz de Duchess Swan en Ever After High. Frankiefoster.png|'Frankie' de Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. La_Chilindrina_animada.png|La Chilindrina en El Chavo, la serie animada (Episodio piloto) Charmcaster.png|Hope / Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse Allison Underhill en Wiki.png|Allison Underhill de Kaijudo|link=Liliana Barba Vanellope profile.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz de Ralph, el Demoledor (2do Trailer) y Disney Infinity Stella21.png|'Stella' ( Madre de Arnold ) en ¡Oye Arnold! Lizziemcguire(2).png|Lizzie McGuire en la serie del mismo nombre ViperKFP2.jpg|Víbora en Kung Fu Panda Psycho Pink Ranger.jpg|Psycho Pink Ranger de Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. Hilary.jpg|Liliana Barba ha doblado recurrentemente a Hilary Duff Sarasidle.jpg|Sara Sidle en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Sirena_hart.jpg|Sirena Hart en Henry Danger. Penelopecruz.jpg|Liliana Barba ha sido la voz recurrente de Penélope Cruz. Lucy_Liu_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Lucy Liu otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Megan Fox.jpg|Liliana también es la voz recurrente de Megan Fox. effie-trinket.jpg|'Effie Trinket' en Los juegos del hambre (saga). Kyle.jpg|Liliana Barba era la voz mexicana de Kyle Broflovski en "South Park" claire-redfield.jpg|'Claire Redfield' en Resident Evil: Degeneración. patty2.png|'Patty' en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. holly_002.jpg|'Holly' en Monster Rancher. Mikaela Banes.jpg|Mikaela Banes de Transformers. Tracy-turnblad.jpg|Tracy Turnblad en Hairspray. TinaSeason5.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang en Glee 302471_1253580864878_full.jpg|Kimberly en Destino final 2. Photo_still_from_Final_Destination_3..jpg|Y Wendy Christensen en Destino final 3. Biografía Liliana Barba nació en la Ciudad de México, y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997. Aproximadamente en el 2000 comenzó a dirigir. Su preparación actoral la realizó en talleres de la Escuela de Estudios Profesionales Acatlán. En otras disciplinas académicas, Liliana estudió la licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación Colectiva. Es, además, trilingüe: habla el idioma español, el portugués y el inglés. Su actividad en doblaje la combina con la locución comercial. Filmografía Anime Fumiko Orikasa *Rukia Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki en Bleach *Katrina en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima Kaori Suzuki *May (eps. 33-34, 6ª temp.) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Silviana en Zero, el guerrero cósmico Miki Takahashi *Mariah en Pokémon *Marlene / Ariel en Robotech (Versión remasterizada) Satsuki Yukino *Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina *Guarda Mason en Pokémon Yukana *Reina en Rave Master *Temacu en Pokémon Otros *Onikiri en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Ensign Tashigi (1ª voz) en One Piece *Téa Gardner y Maga Oscura (4ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sango, Yura Sakasagami y Amiga de Sayo en Inuyasha *Morphine en Shaman King *Lina y Karen en Trigun *Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras *Enfermera Joy (1ª voz sólo ep. 2 temp. 1), Doncella, Suzy, Rochelle, Clair, Olesia, Whitney, Krystal (del ep. de Zapdos), Marie, Tamao y Roxanne en Pokémon *Roxanne, Shelly (Comandante del equipo Aqua), Recepcionista del concurso Pokémon en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima *Eliza, Mary, Rhonda y Terri en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Mindy (esposa de Jeremy), Solana, Katrina (nieta de Edna) y Yolanda en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera *Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Rhyanna en Pokémon: Batallas Galácticas *Saori en Dante el señor de los demonios *Miyu en MegaMan NT Warrior *Haidée Amor "Paty" en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Marta en Nadja del mañana *Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo *Gavin en Mirmo Zibang *Principiante o Begina y voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ibara, Tsubaki y Kaori en Naruto *Anciana Ume, Satsuki Miyakoji y Mujer en vivienda en Ranma ½ *Hiromi en Zatch Bell *Mil en Blood+ *Holly en Monster Rancher *Yuki en Ninja Rantaro *Tamara en Monkey Typhoon *Emi en Koni Chan *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros *Cecily Campbell en La espada sagrada *Oberus Ventus en Bakugan *Longueville/Fouquet / Matilda of Sachsen-Gotha en La magia de Zero *Yang Kuei-fei en Flint, el detective del tiempo *Trompeta de Cernunnos en Los siete pecados capitales Series animadas Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en El show del ratón * Pata Daisy en Mickeymanía * Pata Daisy en Mickey Mouse Grey DeLisle * Francis "Frankie" Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Agente Jumbo en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Tara Strong *Effie Trinket en MAD *Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Nancy Cartwright *Carlitos Finster (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales *Carlitos Finster en Rugrats crecidos Lauren Tom *Minh Souphanousinophone en Los Reyes de la colina *Hayaku en Turbo FAST Otros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High * Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Mary Jane Watson en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Jade en Bratz * Jodie en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Olga en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Fanny Fulbright (número 86) (1ra. voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * La Chilindrina en El Chavo, la serie animada (episodio piloto) * Charlotte la niñera (episodio "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde temporada 4) * Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD * Monica Ellingson en Un show más * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Gabby en Mascotas extraterrestres * Christina en Spiderman: la nueva serie animada * Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Charlie (episodio "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") de Los Simpson * Pamela Prince en Norman Normal * Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú (versión CN) * Rosa, Okoda en El principito (serie animada) * Princesa Hermosa en Hora de aventura * Princesa Gi'ata en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Molly McGrath en Max Steel (2013) * Summer en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Jade en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Bo-Katan y Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Pinky Winky (Julie Lemieux) en Rocket Monkeys * Allie en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Hope-Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Octavia Melody en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Halle Berry y Rosie O'Donnell en Los Simpson Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * Olivia Kate Burke en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ashlee Walker en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2009) * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas (2009) * Ella misma en Cocinando con Haylie Duff (2015) Sarah Carter * Margaret en Falling Skies (2011-presente) * Pierce Spelman en Cuello blanco (2010) * Madeleine Poe en Shark (2006-2008) Jenna Elfman *Dharma en Dos hombres y medio *Billie Chase en Accidentally on Purpose Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Marianne Neely en Drop Dead Diva [[Elisa Donovan|'Elisa Donovan']] * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Jaime Ray Newman * Vanessa Hemmings en Drop Dead Diva (2010) * Kat Gardener en Eastwick (2009-2010) [[Christa Miller|'Christa Miller']] * Jordan Sullivan en Scrubs (2001-2010) * Ellie Torres en Cougar Town (2009-presente) Otros *Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart) en Supergirl (2015-presente) *Brie Larvan / Bandida de Ojos de Insecto (Emily Kinney) en Flash (2015) *Sirena Hart en Henry Danger (2014-presente) *Renee Montoya (Victoria Cartagena) en Gotham (2014-2015) *Poisandra(Jackie Clarke) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Beezara (Sarah Banasiak) (temp. 1, cap. 5) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013-presente) *Christy (Anna Faris) - Mom (2013-presente) *Peggy Byrne (Kristin Chenoweth) - La esposa ejemplar (2012-presente) *Oficial Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) en Under the Dome (2013-presente) *Dra. Joan Watson (Lucy Liu) en Elementary (2012-presente) * Lacey Hamilton (Nikki Deloach) en Chica Rara (2012-presente) * Barb (Jennifer Holloway) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2013) (1 episodio) * Ana Frank (Franka Potente) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) * Alex Dunphy (Ariel Winter) en Familia moderna (2010-presente) * Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-2015) * Penelope Shafai (Amanda Setton) / Psicóloga Miller (Cherise Boothe) / Amanda (Kim Shaw) / Rachel Bilson / Voces adicionales en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) * Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) * Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) en American Horror Story (2011) * Sancia de Nápoles (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Los Borgia (2011) * Kara Zor-El (Laura Vandervoort) en Smallville (2007-2011) * Sun Hwa-Kwon (Yunjin Kim) en Lost (2004-2010) * Vannesa Monroe (Courtney Ford) en Diarios de vampiros (2010) * Enfermera Veronica Flanagan Callahan (Taylor Schilling) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) * Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Abigail Tylar (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Psych (2008-2010) * Kim Day (Selma Blair) en Kath y Kim (2008-2009) * Cortes y puntadas **Michelle Landau (Sanaa Lathan) 4 **Ariel Alderman (Brittany Snow) 3 **Janelle (Noa Tishby) 1, cap. 4 **Kelly Appleton (Portia Dawson) 2, cap. 14 **Claire Grubman (Alla Korot) 2, cap. 17 **Aimee Bolton (Darby Stanchfield) 3, cap. 37 **Wendy Lee (Robyn Moran) 5, cap. 66 * Caroline Mille/Señorita Wench/Katy Winfrey/Reese de mujer/Kathy McCulskey/voces adicionales en Malcolm *Nick en Drake y Josh (1 episodios) *Patricia Larue (Jeri Ryan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10 cap. 189) * Sarah Graiman (Deanna Russo) en El auto fantástico (2008) * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins (cap. 2), Donna Shoemaker (cap. 5), Emily (cap. 11) en Sobrenatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Caitlin (Katie Carr) en Héroes * Jessie Owens (Brooke Burns) en Guardianes de la bahía en Hawaii * Grace Morrisey (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Los 4400 * Susan Thornhill (Thora Birch) y Mary Hughes (Bridget Fonda) en Noches de terror * Kristy Livingstone (Ali Larter) y Kate Douglas (Alexandra Breckenridge) en Dawson's Creek * Christy Jenkins en Hechiceras * Libby Chessler (3era voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Niño demonio ("El Relato del Ojo de Plata") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Dra. Lang en Zoey 101 * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Voces adicionales, Insertos en Level Up * Sra. Linda Peelof en iCarly * Inara Serra (Morena Baccarin) en Firefly * Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish) en Los expedientes secretos X * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Vanessa Newcomb (Christine Lakin) - Bones (temp. 4) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Erika Silverman (Rena Sofer) en Mentes criminales (temp. 5 cap. 10) * Kim Powers en Survivor: Africa * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Vanuatu * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Micronesia * Collen Haskell en Survivor Borneo * Michelle Tesauro en Survivor: Pearl Island * Penny Ramsey en Survivor: Thailand * Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Niña de llamadas (Georgina Cordova) en Miénteme (temp. 2 cap. 19) * Vanessa Angel en El séquito * Voces diversas en Secundaria secreta * Sabrina Brito (Lara Gilchrist) (temp. 1 cap. 9) / Amanda (Tamara Mello) (Temp. 1 Cap. 10) en Psíquico * Jenascia / Tiffany / Nicole / Michelle y Amanda / Kathleen / Teyona en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Janine Skorsky (Constance Zimmer) en House of Cards * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces diversas en Boardwalk Empire * Narración (algunos capitulos) y voces adicionales en Cybernet * Amy en Elliot, el alce * Kenta (ep. 19) en Señorita Cometa (Redoblaje 2014) * Princesa Aurora en Once Upon a Time (Doblaje Mexicano) * Carmiño (Lucila Gómez) en Metegol Miniseries * Herodías (Antonia Liskova) en María de Nazaret * Ruth Gruber (Natasha Richardson) en Refugio Dramas coreanos Kim Nam Joo * Chun Ji Ae en La reina de las esposas * Hwang Tae Hee en La reina de los reveses Otros: * Jang-deok en Una joya en el palacio * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Min Hyo-rin en Educando a la Princesa Películas Penélope Cruz *Gemma en Twice Born (2012) *Consuela Castillo en La elegida (2008) *María Álvarez en Bandidas (2006) *Eva en Sahara (2005) *Mia en Días de pasión (2004) *Italia en No te muevas (2004) *Chloe Sava en Gothika (2003) *Pagan Lace en Muerte interior (2003) *Sofía en Vanilla Sky (2001) *Mirtha Jung en Blow (2001) *Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Lucy Liu * Saddie Blake en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Lindsay en 7, el número equivocado (2006) * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill (2003) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Sever en Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (2002) * Kitty Baxter en Chicago (2002) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Lia en Hasta el último round (1999) Megan Fox *Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Desi en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Lily Luster en El ángel del deseo (2010) *Tallulah Black/Lilah en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Mikaela Banes en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Mikaela Banes en Transformers (2007) Elizabeth Banks * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Lydia Mercer en Al borde del abismo (2012) Anna Faris *Chloe en Les doy un año (2013) (Doblaje mexicano) *Zoey en El dictador (2012) *Brandi en (In) Seguridad (2009) *Shelley Darlingson en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Samantha Jones en Solo amigos (2005) Hilary Duff *Lane Daniels en Bella ejecutiva (2010) *Shasta O'Neil en Stay Cool (2010) *Tanzie Marchetta en Material Girls (2006/DVD) *Holly Hamilton en El hombre perfecto (2005) *Lizzie McGuire/Isabella Parigi en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) Scarlett Johansson *Anna Marks en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Videomax) *Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) *Annie Braddock en The Nanny Diaries (2007/TV) *Sondra Pransky en Amor y muerte (2006) *Nola Rice en La provocación (2005) Rosamund Pike * Abi McLeod en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) * Penny en Mejor otro día (2014) * Helen en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Kate Summer en Johnny English Recargado (2011) Julie Benz *Frankie en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Angela en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008/2da. versión) *Elaine en Las espías (2002) *Barbara en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) Ali Larter * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010/HBO) * Lisa Sheridan en Obsessed (2009) * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Olivia Averill en Confess (2005) Brittany Murphy *Stacey en Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) *Molly Gunn en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Fay Forrester en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Jody Marken en Corre... no grites (2000) Rosamund Kwan * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China II (1993) * Prima Yee en Erase una vez en China (1992) * Srta Pai/revolucionaria en Proyecto A 2 (1987) Clémence Poésy ' * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) 'Malin Åkerman *Annie en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) *Gertrude en La propuesta (2009) *Lila en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) Taraji P. Henson *Detective Arroyo en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Vernell Watson en Háblame (2007) *Shug en Ritmo de un sueño (2005) Sienna Miller *Ana Lewis / Baronesa en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) (Trailer) *Caitlin Thomas en En el límite del amor (2008) *Nikki en Alfie (2004) Vera Farmiga *Theresa Gazelle en El día del crimen (2006) *Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos (2001) Angelina Jolie *Sara Jordan en Más allá de las fronteras (2003) *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) [[Amanda Crew|'Amanda Crew']] * Kikki Jones en El secreto de Adaline (2015) * Felicia Alpine en Rápido y fogoso (2008) Jaime Pressly *Megan en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) *Tina Armstrong en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) Michelle Williams *Glinda en Oz, el poderoso (2013) (trailer) *Julie Pollard en El crimen de Leland (2003) Lake Bell *Lucy en Amigos con derechos (2011) *Ashley en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) (2da. versión) Ari Graynor *Sam en 10 años (2011) *Caroline en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) Michelle Rodriguez * Tnte. Sgto. Elena Santos en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Katarin en Venganza de sangre (2005) Amy Adams * Julie Powell en Julie & Julia (2009) * Rose Lorkowski en Limpieza Sunshine (2009) Jaime King *Lorelei Rox en El Espíritu (2008) *Jade en El guardián (2003) Mena Suvari * Sarah Bowman en El día de los muertos (2008) * Heather en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) Helen Hunt *April Epner en Then She Found Me (2007) *Samantha en Bobby (2006) Kelli Garner *Margo en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) *Faith Domergue en El aviador (2004) Kirsten Dunst *Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) (Versión extendida) Erinn Bartlett *Sarah en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *Amelia en La última carrera (2004) Mira Sorvino *Delia en Más allá de la muerte (2004) *Amy Benic en A primera vista (1999) Alyssa Milano *Cyndi en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) *Marian Delario en Doble dragón (1994) Melissa Sagemiller *Cassie en Jamás morirás (2001) *Allison en Get Over It (2001) [[Elise Neal|'Elise Neal']] * Linda Sayers en La canción de Brian (2001) * Paula en Dinero fácil (1997) (Redoblaje) Molly Shannon *Mary Katherine Gallagher en Superestrella (1999) *Emily Sanderson en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) Otros papeles * Jean Farlow (Diana Decker) en Lolita (1962) (Redoblaje) * Becky McLintock (Stefanie Powers) en McLintock (1965) * Brigitta von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (Redoblaje) * Presentacion/Inserto Inicial en Juan Salvador Gaviota(1973) (Redoblaje DVD) * Wendy Worthington en ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) (Redoblaje) * Frances "Baby" Houseman (Jennifer Grey) en Dirty Dancing (1987) (Redoblaje) * Asistenta de Jackie (Crystal Kwok) en Dragones eternamente (1988) * Elaine (Chloe Webb) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (Redoblaje DVD/BD) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Redoblaje) * Jilly (Catherine Keener) en Muchachos (1996) * Annie (Amy Brenneman) en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) * Supermodelo (Charlize Theron) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Davina Vinyard (Jennifer Lien) en Historia americana X (1998) * Helen Quilley (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Si yo hubiera... (1998) (Redoblaje) * Alexandria Fuller (Vanessa Evigan) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) en American Pie (1999) * Greta (Claudia Schiffer) en Blanco y negro (1999) * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general (1999) * Pepper Upper (Yasmine Bleeth) en Llegó del cielo (1999) * Beth Killian (Claire Skinner) en La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Therese Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) en Vírgenes suicidas (1999) * Wendy (Denise Richards) en Decisiones (1999) * Arlene (Katherine Heigl) en Entre 100 mujeres (2000) * Courtney Hunter (Alison Lohman) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Brenda (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Tiffany (Jamie Anderson) en Los lavaplatos "Dish Dogs" (2000) * Presentadora de BR (Yuko Miyamura) en Battle Royale (2000) * Bets (JoNell Kennedy) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Voces adicionales en Una relación inmoral (2000) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho (2001) * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Sophia Gold (Phoebe Cates) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander (2001) * Tracy Faucet (Amy Smart) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Sofia Simone (Estella Warren) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2da versión doblada) * Novia de Tony (Jean Nicolai) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Alyssa (Jhoanna Flores) en Sí se puede (2001) * Sandy (Amanda Detmer) en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Maggie Miller (Kathryn Fiore) en El fin del mundo (2001) * Diane Weston (Marley Shelton) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Christine "Chris" Hargensen (Emilie de Ravin) en Carrie (2002) * Andrea (Adria Dawn) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Sophie (Natascha McElhone) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) * Gina (Eliza Dushku) en City by the Sea (2002) (Redoblaje) * Emily Darrow (Susanna Thompson) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (Segunda versión) * Heather (Ashley Edner) en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Reportera (Claire Lautier) en Elf, el duende (2003) * Soon-Yee Baxter Hernandez (Suzy Nakamura) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Tomika (Maryam Hassan) en Escuela de rock (2003) * Gloria (Aimee Garcia) en La cadete Kelly (2003) * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino Final 2 (2003) * Enfermera (Emma Jackson) y Sra. Tyler (Victoria Thaine) en El hijo de La Máscara (2003) * Missy Lofton (Neve Campbell) en Encuentro peligroso (2003) * Steena Paulson (Jacinda Barrett) en La piel del deseo (2003) * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Mamá de Connie (Brenda Crichlow) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Chica con bebé (Elisabeth Moss) en Las desapariciones (2003) * Michelle Rueben (Kathryn Hahn) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) * Marie Blanchard (Nicole Paggi) en La furia del cielo (2003) * Chica afro en Aeropuerto en Euroviaje censurado (2004) * Carla Song (Alexandra Chun) en El juego del miedo (2004) * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Pasajera #1 (Debi Mazar) en Colateral (2004) * Michelle Vaughn (Kristen Wilson) en Con la frente en alto (2004) * Ria (Jennifer Esposito) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Wendy (Andrea Bendewald) en El empleado del mes (2004) * Madre de Claudia (Stephanie Chambers) y Fluvia (Rebecca Santos) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Sarah (Masasa Moyo) en Equipo America: Policía mundial (2004) * Sra. Banks (Cynthia Stevenson) en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) * Beth-Ann (Pascale Hutton) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Conductora TV en Las leyes de atracción (2004) * Lydia Bailey (Kimberly Norris Guerrero) en Pasión por la tierra (2004) * Judith (Lou Doillon) en El Internado (Saint Ange) (2004) * Voces adicionales en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Ines Herrlich (Claudia Michelsen) en Un kinder de locura (2004) *Lucy Collins (Kelly Preston) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) (segunda versión) * Wendy en obra (Kate Maberly) en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * La La de MTV (La La Anthony) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) * Mujer cara blanca 2 (Jane Adams) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) * Kate (Arija Bareikis) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Lena (Courteney Cox) en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Voces adicionales en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Reportera/Maquillista en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) * Hatsumomo (Li Gong) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Kyra (Ashanti) en Juego de honor (2005) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) * Emily Klein (Jane Krakowski) en Pretty Persuasion (2005) * Tiffany (Kimberly J. Brown) en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Tibby Rollins (Amber Tamblyn) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) * Jill (Erica Vittina Phillips) en Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Nicole (Melissa Schuman) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Nayako (Kanako Yamaguchi) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Señorita Mills (Tiffany Lyndall-Knight) en Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) * Kitty Fane (Naomi Watts) en Al otro lado del mundo (2006) * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Kimberly (Jessica Cauffiel) en Salvando al señor Búho (2006) * Melissa Kitt (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Gritos en la oscuridad (2006) * Brooke Taylor en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Voces adicionales en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Courthey Lovett (Charlotte Sullivan) en Población 436 (2006) * Carol Lane (Amy Poehler) en El ex (2006) * Joanna Mills (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en El regreso (2006) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray (2006) * Maddy (Lauren German) en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Susan Jones (Cate Blanchett) en Babel (2006) * Penelope (Beth Steel) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Jassie Vandy (Benu Mabheha) en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Janie Cates (Tammy Hui) y voces diversas en 88 minutes (2007) * Marda (Kristina Krepela) en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Teresa (Victoria Hill) en Un verano para toda la vida (2007) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) * Ella misma (Kimberly Caldwell) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Lisa Ashen (Laura Regan) en El títere (2007) * Cathy (Britt Irvin) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Sara Santorelli (Sarah Deakins) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) * Sunday (Yasmine Delawari) en Mr. Brooks (2007) * Annie (Nia Long) en Premoniciones (2007) * Sophie (Sophie Okendo) en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu) en Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Susan Garcia (Laura Cerón) en Vías y vidas (2007) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Elaine Cushing (Allison Hossack) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Mariska Hargitay en El gurú del amor (2008) * Buffy Colt (Ashley London) / Empleada en farmacia en La isla de Nim (2008) * Sherry (Heather Lawless) en Originalmente pirata (2008) (Doblaje TV) * Melinda (Sara Foster) en Despedida de soltero: La última oportunidad (2008) * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) en Caso 39 (2009) * Diora (Molly Sims) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Ewa Rozenfeld (Michelle Dockery) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) en Nada más que la verdad (2009) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Alexandra "Alex" Hale (Janet Montgomery) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Margaret (Cordelia Reynolds) em The Steam Experiment (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) en Destino Final 4 (2009) * Monica Washington (Yaya DaCosta) en El mensajero (2009) * Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) * Ellie Wyndham (Dana Flynn) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) * Clava (Olga Yergina) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Anna Borger (Ulrike C. Tscharre) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) * Monique (Monique de Waal) en Limonada (2009) * Profesora (Alison Araya) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Voz en TV en ¿Quién es Clark Rockefeller? (2010) * Felder (Angela Kinsey) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Phoebe (Heather Graham) en El padre de los inventos (2010) * Dra. Rachel Solando (Patricia Clarkson) y Rachel Solando (Emily Mortimer) en La isla siniestra (2010) * Jane (LaDon Drummond) en Juego a muerte (2010) (Doblaje mexicano) * Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Sra. Grenada (Marya Beauvais) en Noche de miedo (2011) * Rita (Judianny Compres) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Elianna (Natalie Burn) en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) * Sydney (Aunjanue Ellis) en The Resident (2011) * Lisa Abrams (Sherry Stringfield) en Born to Race (2011) * Viajera (Shelly Varod) en Súper Volcán (2011) * Brie (Ciara) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Melina (Jessica Biel) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Sara (Emily Blunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) * Robyn (Elisabeth Röhm) en Transito (2012) * Maya (Jessica Chastain) en La noche más oscura (2012) * Profesora (Maggie McCollester) en Playdate (2012) * Insertos en Evitando al amor (2012) * Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Mellory Parkes (Rachel Blanchard) en La impostora (2013) * Kimberly "Mételo aquí" (Laura-Leigh) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) * Samantha Smith-Dungy (Kristin Chenoweth) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Michelle Trey (Shawnee Smith) en Grace Unplugged (2013) * Tauriel (Evangeline Lilly) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (trailer) * Presentadora de E.T. (Tina Fey) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Julie (Ludivine Sagnier) en El amor está en el aire (2013) * Terra (Yvonne Strahovski) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (Versión Zima) * Lauren Reynolds (Drew Barrymore) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) * Madre de Jonas (Katie Holmes) en El dador de recuerdos (2014/2da. versión) * Voces adicioanles en Un viaje de diez metros (2014) * Sarah (Marina Squerciati) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Beth (Alexandra Lydon) en Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) * Samantha (Larisa Oleynik) en Jessabelle (2014) * Jenny (Erin Darke) en Siempre Alice (2014) * Feminina (Esmé Bianco) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow) en Más notas perfectas (2015) * Sophia Jensen (Karen Holness) en Un crucero alocado (2015) Peliculas animadas Julie Maddalena Kliewer * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Venus Mc Flytrap en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Stephanie Sheh * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 3 * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda Tress MacNeille * Daisy en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad Christine Cavanaugh * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats: la película * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película Anna Faris * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas (trailer) Kate Higgins * Lilly en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido * Lilly en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Jessica Cydnee Jackson * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Otros * Boca anfitriona 1 en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) * Carmiño (Lucila Gómez) en Metegol (2013) * Tren de pasajeros (Brenda Song) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Carlitos Finster (Nancy Cartwright) en Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes * Kyle Broflovski en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Vanellope von Schweetz (2do.trailer) en Ralph, el demoledor * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Selena en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Jade en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * Jade en Bratz: Pura magia * Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables * Srita. Red en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Esther (Kathleen Barr) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Voces adicionales en Jorge, el curioso * Voces adicionales en Mi villano favorito * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Voces adicionales en Operación escape * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Rudolph en Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja y la isla de los juguetes rebeldes Películas de anime * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneración * Niño en Recuerdos Cortos/Especiales animados * Maestra Víbora (Lucy Liu) en Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno Telenovelas brasileñas [[Carol Castro|'Carol Castro']] * Angélica en Señora del Destino * Ruth en El profeta * Sheila en Belleza Pura * Mariana en Escrito en las estrellas Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con Pimienta * Alexandra en Alma Gemela * Elvira en Siete Pecados * Kátia Santana Costa en Cuna de Gato Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en Isaura la Esclava * Joana en Prueba de amor * Maria Luz en Caminos del corazón * Arminda en Río de Intrigas Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos Caras * Candinha en Ciudad Paraíso * Juliana (Juju) en Imperio Cacau Melo * Rose en América * Diná en Amazonia * Deva en India, una historia de amor Mariana Ximenes * Bionda en Uga Uga * Aurora Lincoln en Preciosa Perla Deborah Secco * Alicia en Las Cariocas * Natalie Lamour en Insensato corazón Daniela Escobar * Susana en La Vida Sigue * Natalia en Flor del Caribe Leticia Sabatella * Monique en Las Brasileñas * Veronica en Laberintos del Corazón Bel Kutner * Marialva Tavares en Gabriela * Joana en Rastros de Mentiras Otros papeles * Pequetita en La Mestiza (Mareliz Rodrigues) * Magdalena en Cobras y Lagartos (Nanda Costa) * Sandra en Páginas de la Vida (Danielle Winits) * Gilda Batista en Paraíso tropical (Luli Miller) * Janaína en Cuento encantado (Cristiane Amorim) * Monalisa en Avenida Brasil (Heloisa Perisse) * Berenice en Lado a Lado (Sheron Menezes) * Frô en ¿Pelea o Amor? (Mariana Armelini) * Henriqueta en El Tiempo y el Viento (Cyria Coentro ) * Evangelina en Hombre Nuevo (Bel Wilker) * Shirley en La Sombra de Helena (Vivianne Pasmanter) Intérprete Series animadas *Pata Daisy en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Opening *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Frankie Foster (una canción a capella a modo de burla) (ep. 36) Anime *Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Tema Inserto ep. 429 Comerciales *Computadoras Acer - Megan Fox *Telcel (promo para radio: "La mamá del año") (2013) *Fermodyl (2014) *Juguetes Agilidad Mickey & Minnie (2014) *Gelbeck (promo: "duermes hasta mañana") (2015) Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Seiri (Voz de protagonista de grabaciones) en Halo 3: ODST * Voces varias en Fable II * Voces varias en Fable III * Lottie: Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * Narradora: Kinect Adventures * Daisy Animatrónica en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Guardia Ónice femenino en Gears of War: Judgment * Riven y la actual voz de Annie en League of Legends * Hel (parte de luz) en Smite *Vanellope Von Schweetz en Disney Infinity Programas de televisión * Voz en off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en ''Cybernet'' * Penélope, la planta carnívora en Gurí Guazú (2009) * Voz de Enfermera en Carita de Ángel (capítulo 174) * Ella misma (Shannen Doherty) en Scare Tactics Dirección de doblaje * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto * Mi compañero de clase es un mono * North Shore * Isaura la esclava * Mi nombre es Earl * Secundaria secreta * Colateral * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * El ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 minutos * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Los lavaplatos * Las ruinas * Charlie Bartlett * Fotografía esto * La isla de Nim * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días * Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Presagio * Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida * Renacimiento * Ni en tus sueños * The Hunting Party * Una historia singular * Jane Eyre (2011) * Héroes * NUM3R0S * Jericho * Fairly Legal (doblaje mexicano) * El diario de Carrie * Glee * Operación Miami "Burn Notice" * Level Up * American Horror Story * El principito (serie animada) * Mike, el caballero * Hungry Heart (redoblaje) * Born to Race * Reckless * Mickey Matson y la conspiración cabeza de cobre Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Acrisound México *Antigua *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Intersound *Ki Audio *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Procineas S.C.L. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio *1.2.3 Producciones Curiosidades * Liliana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuu Satsuki Yukino, ellas son Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina y Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. * Así mismo Liliana ha interpretado 2 personajes de la seiyuu Yuuko Miyamura los cuales son, Whitney en Pokemon y la presentadora del juego en Battle Royale. * En la quinta temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, reemplazó a Christine Byrd en su rol de Octavia Melody debido a que ya no reside en Mexico. * También ha doblado a dos personajes de María Antonieta de las Nieves, a La Chilindrina en el episodio piloto de El Chavo, la serie animada (cuando se suponía que dicho personaje si aparecería), personaje que interpretó en El Chavo del Ocho, y a Vanellope en el segundo tráiler de Ralph, el demoledor, a quien María Antonieta doblaría en la película, además de haberla interpretado en el videojuego Disney Infinity. Enlaces Externos * Barba, Liliana Barba, Liliana Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores